voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvia Pinal
Silvia Pinal Hidalgo (September 12, 1931, Guaymas, Sonora, Mexico) is a Mexican actress, producer and politician. She is one of the most recognized and versatile Mexican actresses worldwide. She is internationally known for having starred in a famous movie trilogy with the famed film director Luis Buñuel, highlighting the classic film Viridiana (1961). Pinal is considered one of the last living legends of the Golden Age of Mexican cinema. She is also considered one of the pioneers of the television and musical theater in Mexico. Her daughters and some of her descendants have dabbled in the stardom world, making Pinal the head of one of the most famous artistic dynasties of Mexico. Silvia Pinal Hidalgo was born in Guaymas, Sonora, Mexico, on 12 September 1931. She was the only daughter of Maria Luisa Hidalgo, a descendant of Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, founder of the independence movement in Mexico, and Luis G. Pinal a journalist, military and politician. By father's side, she had three half-sisters. She and her family lived in several cities in Mexico: Querétaro, Cuernavaca and Acapulco, and finally settling in Mexico City. In Mexico City she worked as a secretary for a pharmaceutical firm. Later, she had the opportunity to participate in the recording of some radio plays in the XEQ, a Mexican radio station: Dos pesos la dejada and A Midsummer Night's Dream. She also took acting classes in the Palacio de Bellas Artes. She was chosen Queen of the Mexican Students and was presented with the Cuban actor and director Rafael Banquells, who included her in several plays that sat in the theater company of the Spanish actress Isabelita Blanch. Her first work was an experimental project called Los caprichos de Goya. She made her film debut in a brief role in the film La Bamba (1949), directed by Miguel Contreras Torres and starring Carmen Montejo, and filmed right after El pecado de Laura (1949), alongside Meche Barba. But the first film which gave Pinal her first steps towards mainstream popularity, were her roles in 2 well-received comedies of the late 1940s: El portero (1949) with Mario Moreno Cantinflas and especially El Rey del Barrio (1950) with Germán Valdés "Tin Tan". Pinal also had small roles in movies, including; Orquídeas para mi esposa with Marga López (1950), Mujer de medianoche (1951), with Ernesto Alonso and Katy Jurado, Una gallega baila mambo (1951), with the famous comedians Joaquín Pardavé and Niní Marshall and La estatua de carne (1951), with Elsa Aguirre, amongst others. Silvia received her first major screen role in the film Un rincón cerca del Cielo (1952), with popular Mexican actor Pedro Infante. For this role, she won her first Silver Ariel Award, as Best Supporting Actress. That same year, she made her first musical comedy Mis tres viudas alegres, with Lilia del Valle and Cuban dancer Amalia Aguilar. She also worked with Libertad Lamarque in the film Si volvieras a mí (1953). Her second Silver Ariel would come for her work in La dulce enemiga (1957). Other important films were Cabo de hornos (1957), alongside Jorge Mistral; Desnudate Lucrecia (1958); Prestame tu cuerpo (1958) and Una cita de amor (1956), directed by Emilio Fernández. After her success in Mexico, Pinal, by the hand of Tulio Demicheli, shooting a series of titles in Spain and Italy, including Las locuras de Barbara (1959), Charleston (1959) Uomini e Nobiluomini (1960), (in where she works with Vittorio De Sica), and Maribel y la extraña familia (1960). In 1958, while Pinal participated in the stage play Bells Are Ringing in Mexico, took an offer to work in Hollywood from the manager of Judy Holliday, but she refused to cut with her career in Mexico. Pinal achieved international recognition through a trilogy of films which marked the last works of noted Spanish filmmaker Luis Buñuel in Mexico. Silvia first met Buñuel through the Mexican actor Ernesto Alonso, with the intention of starring in the film version of the novel Tristana. However, after little commercial success came of Buñuel's films, producers withdrew funding for the project, and it eventually collapsed (Buñuel shot the film years later in Spain with Catherine Deneuve). Years later, Pinal, with the help of her second husband, the producer Gustavo Alatriste, went to Spain, and convinced Buñuel to film Viridiana (1961), with Fernando Rey and Francisco Rabal. The film was a winner of the prestigious Palme d'Or at the Cannes Film Festival. Despite the success and prestige of the film, it was rejected by the Spanish censorship and The Vatican, accusing her of blasphemy. The Spanish government ordered the film destroyed,.and only due to Pinal's intervention, who fled with a copy to Mexico, was the film saved from destruction. Pinal ventured into television since her appearance in Mexico, in the early 1950s. She participated in a TV Show called "Televiteatros" with the actor Domingo Soler, for the TV company Televicentro. In 1968, Pinal made her telenovela debut with the historical soap opera Los caudillos, inspired by the events of the War of Independence of Mexico. Another success on television was the highly acclaimed comedy television show titled Silvia and Enrique, alongside her then husband, the singer and actor Enrique Guzmán. That show was inspired by the popular American television show Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour. Pinal also became a producer of telenovelas, with Mañana es primavera (1982) becoming her first success. This was followed by Cuando los hijos se van (1983), Eclipse (1984) and Tiempo de amar (1987). In the late 1980s, Pinal became the producer and host of the hit television show Mujer, Casos de la Vida Real, that provided help topics, focusing on women and the family. This production was a success and lasted more than 20 years in Mexico and transmitted within several countries of Latin America, until its cancellation in 2008. Pinal worked in television as she had special appearances in various telenovelas. The most relevant were Carita de ángel (2000) and Soy tu dueña (2010). She currently stars in the 2017 telenovela Mi marido tiene familia. Category:Actors from Mexico